


The Princess of Space and her Robot Sidekick

by a_taller_tale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's daughter Izzy meets Tony's son DJ (who used to be a bot). They get marker on the blanket fort. Exhausted-Dad-bonding ensues. </p>
<p>Fanart for copperbadge's "Dot to Dot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess of Space and her Robot Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts), [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dot To Dot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441024) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Izzy's story starts in "Hawkeye and Anklebiter."  
> DJ is from scifigrl47's "Tales of the Bots" Universe.

**"The princess demands snacks!" Izzy said, and then, when DJ poked her, "And her robot demands juice!"**

[Tumblr](http://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/97218270602/the-princess-demands-snacks-izzy-said-and)


End file.
